


218: “DON’T LOOK!!”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [218]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Everyone is cute, Failed cooking attempt, M/M, Simon Feels Lazy, Simon is cute, cute shit, jace is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: 365 [218]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 41





	218: “DON’T LOOK!!”

**218: “DON’T LOOK!!”**

* * *

  
“What in the hell?”

“DON’T LOOK! CLOSE YOUR EYES RIGHT NOW JACE!” 

“What happened to the kitchen? Why is there a substance on the ceiling? Also is that my apron?” Simon groaned loudly dropping down onto the floor giving up on trying to cover the kitchen from Jace’s view especially since the other man didn’t seem like he was moving anytime soon. 

“What did you do Dracula?”

“Shut up and I told you to stop calling me that. I know you been coming home late from the Institution and you always seemed so tired afterwards. I wanted to cook you dinner and something sweet so you won’t have to cook. I mean it’s the least I can do since I’m here all the time and I don’t do anything else.” Simon muttered. 

Jace sighed crouching down beside his little vampire. Lifting Simon’s face upwards, Jace pressed a kiss to the forever young man’s face. “Si, you just got turned into a vampire only a few months ago so the only thing you need to be doing is getting used to your new body. Your still trying to control your bloodlust which is amazing by its self. Most newborns need years sometimes decades before a they can even be around others. You have been around your family, Clary, me and everyone else at the Institute. Beside cooking is relaxing for me and not to be mean Simon but there’s a reason I don’t let you cook.”

“Rude.”

“You have no taste buds babe beside for blood and I don’t like blood.”


End file.
